


A Familiar Touch

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: .Brian is part of an ancient race that has taken on the task of looking after humanity, but one blond in particular holds his interest. This is a new twist on the legacy of Familiars.





	1. The Bond is Forged

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

 

There are many unexplained phenomena that happen in the world every day.  Some very miraculous things that seem impossible to explain given the laws of nature and physics are quite common.  History records such events and scientists either try to disprove them or explain them away as primitive mistakes due to lack of technological knowledge.  As any story that’s been passed down from generation to generation, facts get blurred and exaggerated until the end result seems like nothing more than a fantastical tale made up to frighten children into behaving.

One example of this would be the tales of witches’ familiars.  Historically, the familiar is linked to the black cat, which was supposed to help a witch cast spells.  Naturally, they were seen as evil or demonic just as their supposed masters were labeled.  While this makes a wonderful tale to tell, it couldn’t be farther from the truth.  The reality just seems more fantastical than the fictitious tales passed down through the ages.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joan Kinney watched her eighteen year old son stand tall and proud before the Counsel of Elders.  It was extremely important that Brian make a good impression especially since his father, Jack Kinney, was Grand Master and leader of their people.

“Tell us Prince Brian, what has your vision quest taught you?”  Darius, second in command and Viceroy, asked.

Brian Kinney straightened his back and took a cleansing breath.  “We are living in a time that no longer believes or relies on magic.  The very race that we’ve been charged with protecting no longer turns to us, but places their fates in technology and science.  The rare few who possess the gene are ridiculed and ostracized if they use their gifts, but charlatans with good marketing skills are revered.”

All four members of the counsel nodded their heads in agreement.  Once again Darius asked a question.  “What is your mission?”

“Since I was a child sitting on my father’s knee, listening to the stories of our people, I harbored a great resentment for the ones we must protect.  I felt it was unfair for my people to fight and die in the defense of a race that no longer acknowledges nor accepts us.  As you all know, I’ve voiced my objections to our continued protection for a number of years.  However, I was wrong when I said we should abandon our responsibilities and live freely among them.”

“Well I am happy to hear that you’ve come to your senses son,” Jack stated with pride.

Brian dipped his head and took another deep breath.  “Father, I was wrong because my intentions were marred by the centuries of continued disregard we’ve been subjected to endure.  I allowed my resentment to cloud my judgment.  I still believe that we should live among them, but as a means of connecting more with them instead of forgetting our purpose.”

Jack sighed loudly and shook his head. “Brian I thought you’d come to your senses and seen the error of your beliefs.”

Brian walked closer to the table.  “They no longer believe in magic or in us.  They turn to science and technology to solve their problems and answer their questions.  So, instead of sitting here on our hands and jumping in only when things get so bad we have to intervene, why not learn their science and technology?  Why not learn how they live by living that way ourselves?  If we don’t make the move to reconnect with them soon, all could be lost.”

Ela, chief historian, leaned forward and asked, “Exactly what do you have in mind, Prince Brian?”

“Well it’s very simple for us to forge the necessary paperwork we’d need to integrate into their society.  I’m suggesting that I attend university as one of them.  It would be a trial run to see how things go and I could ascertain all the possible problems we might face.  Then slowly we could settle among them.”

Cian shook her head.  “It’s too risky.”

Brian turned and looked at the guardian of the Book of Shadows.  “No, it’s too risky to stay here and do nothing.  The Myrians did it a century ago and yet here we sit behind the veil only venturing forth when we’re called upon to protect and serve.  When was the last time we were called?  We’ve had to resort to spying and meddling in order to perform our duties.  I say we have to give this a try at least.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twelve years later…

Eighteen year old Justin Taylor smiled brightly up at his best friend and dance partner as they spun around the floor.  “Thanks for being my date, Mark.  I’ll cut out early so you can enjoy your prom.”

Mark looked hurt. “Are you trying to get rid of me, Taylor?  ‘Cause I don’t ditch my dates halfway through the night.”  He wiggled his eyebrows.  “Besides, I might get lucky.  Do you put out on the first date?”

Justin let his head fall back and laughed loudly.  “Doesn’t matter whether I put out or not.  Did you forget you’re straight?”

Mark shook his head and winked.  “Nah.  I didn’t forget.  I was just keeping my options opened.”

“Lucky for you, I know you’re joking or you might be getting more than you bargained for tonight.”  Justin wrinkled his nose and squinted his eyes.

“Man you better watch it. Your face might freeze like that and then where’d you be?  I doubt there’s much call for blonds with ugly ass faces in the gay community.”

The song ended and Justin stepped back. “I’m gonna go.  Thanks again, Mark.”

“Hey!  I already said I didn’t ditch my dates.  Let’s go get some pizza.”

Justin grinned and nodded as Mark took his hand and led him off the dance floor, past all the shocked faces of their fellow seniors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian felt the tingle as he walked out of his office.  He was beginning to believe he’d never be paired.  He’d been living among humans for the last twelve years and never once felt the sign that signaled his familiar bond had been activated.  He closed his eyes and let his mind fly.  He spotted the blond boy with his mind’s eye and was instantly transported to the parking garage.  He materialized in the shadows just as the bat connected with the boy’s head with a sickening thud.  He had a life to protect so he couldn’t be seen.  He waved his hand picking up the assailant and slinging him into the concrete wall.  He transformed into a large silver and grey cat then ran to the blond.

The blood pooling around the kid’s head scared him.  Was he going to be too late to save his master?  He gathered all the positive energy from the surroundings and projected them into the kid while mentally reciting the ancient spell to preserve life.   He stepped onto the boy’s chest and curled his feline body into a tight ball directly over the kid’s heart.  He reached out with his mind again and found that help was on the way.  He continued to mentally chant as he projected as much of his life-force into his master’s fragile body as he possibly could and remain lucid.

Brian cloaked himself and slipped unnoticed into the ambulance as the paramedics loaded his boy inside.  He’d exhausted a vast amount of energy keeping the boy alive until medical help could arrive, but he’d been able to maintain his feline form without using any of his reserves, as this form was second nature to any Familiar.  As long as he stayed close to his master, he’d be able to keep him alive until his body had time to heal.  It wasn’t that he mistrusted human medicine, he just preferred Familiar magic.

Brian spent three long weeks conducting his business from a hospital bathroom by day and keeping watch over the boy at night.  He’d learned a lot about his master by eavesdropping on the doctors, nurses, and visitors.  He hadn’t tried to solidify the mental link that should be natural between them since the night of the prom.  When he’d reached out and encountered only still darkness, it had almost incapacitated him.  He’d been reluctant to try again. He’d been using his power constantly for the last three weeks to remain cloaked, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be strong enough to pull back from the abyss.  

Instead, he’d kept his advertising company, Kinnetik, running smoothly by working through his assistant, Cynthia, leaving him free to concentrate on boosting Justin’s healing powers.  This was so much different from what he’d thought it would be.  He knew that his life would be linked with his new master’s life, but he wasn’t prepared for all the emotional aspects that presented themselves.  The biggest thing was the fact that he loved curling up on Justin’s chest every night, listening to his breathing and the steady cadence of his heart.

That hit Brian pretty hard considering he’d never slept with anyone in all of his thirty years.  He’d taken what he needed and that was that. After all, he couldn’t risk anyone finding out about him, so he’d learned to wall himself off.  His parents had been so worried about him because he’d never shown any interest in finding a mate.  All the other Familiars his age had been mated long ago, but not him.  When the Counsel of Elders had shot down his plan to integrate their entire race with the humans, he’d rebelled against their wishes and made a life for himself outside the veil.  He still kept in touch and attended all the important meetings, always trying to prove that his way was better, but the punishment for his so-called betrayal was exclusion from Selection.  

So, when selection had come and gone year after year and the Counsel had passed him over, he started to think he’d never be allowed to act as anyone’s Familiar.  He hadn’t even bothered going to the selection ceremony this year because it was too hard to be the only one not allowed to participate.  Now, his master was lying in a hospital bed probably brain dead, and it was entirely his fault.  He should have attended the ceremony and demanded that he be allowed to participate.  Instead, his master had suffered only reaching out to him blindly at the last possible second.

Brian gave himself a mental shake and gazed upon his master’s face with his feline eyes.  Maybe he should be thankful to the Counsel for not pairing him off sooner. If they had, he wouldn’t have been available when this amazing young man reached out for help. He stretched out and butted his head under Justin’s chin and purred loudly.  He knew his master could understand everything he said whether he was a human or a cat.  His heart almost stopped beating when he felt fingers sliding through the fur on his back.  He thought he’d been discovered, but he purred louder when he realized it was Justin’s fingers. Immediately he reached out with his mind and connected.  It was weak and faint, but it was enough for him to forge the bond.

Brian had been amazed by the responses he’d had toward this boy before, but nothing compared to what slammed into him when they bonded. His animal side felt such a surge of love and loyalty; he knew he’d die willingly for his young master.  However, his human side felt the exact same surge which wasn’t supposed to happen.  He felt his feline body shivering with each caressing touch of those fingers.  The happiness and joy he was experiencing was unlike anything he’d ever felt.  He was happy no one could see him at the moment.  His tail was swishing to the rhythm of those stroking fingers, his heart was racing in tune with his loud purrs, and his mind was soaring high in the clouds.  He couldn’t believe he’d become such a pussy…literally and figuratively.  He’d always thought himself above this part of the bond, and he wasn’t exactly happy to find out that he wasn’t.  Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how it was perceived, he wasn’t above his Familiar nature at all.  In a very uncharacteristic behavior, his mind reached out to his master’s with a very firm message…Mine!


	2. Taking Control

 

Those first few strokes from his Master’s fingers had cemented Brian’s fate more than he was willing to recognize or acknowledge.  He spent the night luxuriating in the connection he’d made.  He knew he’d have to be very careful until he had a chance to get to know his Master.  It wouldn’t do for Justin to start asking about the cat who slept with him every night.  The doctors would think he was crazy.  Since he was coming out of the coma, this would be the last night Brian could safely stay with him.  So he enjoyed every touch, every breath, and every jolt of consciousness.

Brian was awakened by the soft groaning sounds and knew it was time for him to leave.  His Master was waking up.  He bumped his head against the pale cheek and purred loudly before jumping down off the bed, walking to the door and waiting for a nurse to come in.  As soon as the door was opened, he darted out and cautiously made his way down the hall until he found a secluded area, where he transformed back into his human form.  He still had on the suit he’d been wearing the night of the prom.  That was one of the little glitches in transforming into his feline form.  The clothes he’d been wearing when he transformed were the ones that reappeared when he reverted back to human form; so in essence, he’d spent the last three weeks in this suit.  He’d probably have to burn it.  He shook his head and quickly left the hospital.

Brian walked into his loft, stripped off his clothes, and headed for the shower.  That tiny little shower at the hospital had been horrible, especially when he’d had to put back on the same clothes.  He was probably just being overly cautious by not asking Cynthia to bring him a change of clothing, but he had to protect his secrets at all costs.  Brian shuddered and stepped under the hot water, letting it cascade over his body.  As his eyes drifted closed, the image of his Master invaded his mind.  He knew the bond was supposed to be strong, but it wasn’t supposed to be like this.  He could still feel those fingers gliding over his body.  There was nothing sexual in the way his Master had stroked his feline body, but his human half refused to listen to reason.  He was achingly hard and needed relief in the most animalistic way.  He moaned as his fingers slid across flushed, heated skin.  His mind was occupied with blue eyes, blond hair, smooth pale skin, and gentle hands.  When his fingers finally made contact with his engorged flesh, his entire body shuddered and a small whimper escaped.  His head fell back, lips parted, and eyes closed as he slowly pumped his hand.  It was more intense than anything he’d ever felt.  His hand continued to stroke faster, his body shivered, and his heart raced with excitement.  

The steamy air surrounding his body was charged by his sexual need causing every inch of his skin to tingle.  His moans echoed off the wet tiles sounding much louder to his sensitive ears.  The warm water cascading down his chest was almost too much sensation for his body to handle, but when he stepped back to escape the maddening torture, the spray landed directly on his erection.  It was too much.  His mind instinctively reached out for Justin’s as his body seized with intense pleasure.  He wasn’t sure if he screamed Master out loud, in his mind or both.

Brian placed a hand against the tiled wall to help balance himself as his body shivered with aftershocks.  He turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his body.  His legs felt rubbery and his body seemed boneless.  Slowly he made his way to his bed and collapsed onto the soft duvet, drifting off to sleep on a wave of euphoria.

Justin’s eyes popped open and he tried desperately to calm his erratic breathing.  His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it would jump right out of his chest.  What the hell had just happened? He closed his eyes and he could still see that lean, tanned body and hear those soft desperate moans.  Green and gold eyes that seemed as familiar to him as his own kept flashing through his mind.  His hand moved to his crotch and he realized it had been a bit more than a dream when he encountered the sticky wetness.  He’d had wet dreams before, but nothing to compare to this one.  He used the sheet to clean himself up as he tried to remember where he’d seen that beautiful man before.  He was suddenly exhausted.  The last thought he had as sleep claimed him was he’d have to see if his dream lover was real or imagined.

The following two weeks were absolute torture for Brian.  He’d never felt the need to connect with anyone.  His life was spent doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.  If he was horny, he’d find a nice ass to fuck…problem solved.  Unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy anymore.  He’d tried the backroom at Babylon, but nothing came close to what he felt each night as he let his mind connect with his Master’s.  There was always a connection between them, but at night he could reach out and find Justin’s mind.  It was like coming home.  

Justin was getting stronger every day and he welcomed Brian each night with an eagerness that almost surpassed his familiar’s.  They explored each other’s body, learning all the hidden places to give pleasure with an abandon that shocked and surprised them.  The most shocking thing to Brian was how he willingly gave himself to the younger man.  Nothing was off limits or taboo.  Anything Justin thought of, Brian was willing to do.  He hated waking up every morning only to discover he hadn’t actually slept in his Master’s arms.  If something didn’t change soon, he honestly feared for his sanity.  How the hell did he get into this mess?

Justin was equally suffering, but he was also gaining a confidence that he’d never known before.  Each night when his beautiful dream lover appeared, he knew he’d be the one to give this man everything he needed.  It was such a heady feeling to know that someone craved your touch so much.  He wasn't sure at what point he'd become aware that his dream lover was actually a real person, but, when he realized, he'd asked Brian to meet him though, so far, with no positive results. However, he had a plan.

That night, when he’d felt the touch in his mind, he immediately took charge.  It was strange to carry on a conversation completely in your mind, but that’s how they communicated.

_”Are you going to meet me?”_ In his mind, Justin could see his beautiful lover and wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s waist.

Brian hated saying no, but it was too risky.  He was a thirty year old man.  What would it look like if he were to start seeing an eighteen year old boy?  Even though it was torture, he knew they’d have to wait at least until Justin graduated from college.  _”You know we can’t.  Not now.”_

Justin began his sensual assault on Brian’s body.  He used his fingers and lips to give as much pleasure as possible.  Time and time again, he brought Brian to the brink only to force him back without giving him the release his body was screaming to obtain.

Brian tried fighting the mental hold long enough to get himself off, but it was useless.  _”Please Master.”_

Justin held him captive. _”You won’t come without my permission and I’m not going to give permission until you agree to meet me.”_

Brian’s head was moving from side to side as he desperately tried to control his body’s responses. He was on fire.  _”I can’t.  Please.”_

Justin felt Brian’s need as if it were his own.  He hated using sex to get his way, but he really needed to meet this man.  Besides, it was so exhilarating watching that long, lean body squirming beneath him. _”Just because you can’t come, there’s no reason to deny myself that pleasure.”_   He moved his dream body up until he was practically sitting on Brian’s chest.  He placed his hands on either side of his familiar’s head holding it in place as he slowly inched forward. _”Open wide.”_

Brian lips parted and his mouth was immediately invaded.  His body bucked violently because he could feel his Master’s pleasure.  Every movement of his tongue went directly to his own cock.  It was pure hell.  No matter what he did, he couldn’t find the release his body was demanding.  Too soon, he felt his Master reach completion, but he continued sucking and licking until he felt strong fingers tangle in his hair and forcibly yank his head back. _”Enough.”_

It took every ounce of Justin’s resolve not to buckle under the wave of need that was emanating from Brian.  He stretched out on top of the shivering body and ran his fingers through the silky auburn hair.  _”You will give in eventually.  How many days can you put up with this?  I won’t back down until you agree to meet with me.”_

Brian had never felt so helpless.  Some part of his subconscious rebelled with a quick thought about visiting the backroom at Babylon to relieve himself, but he wasn’t sure even that would work. _”We can’t, Master. Please don’t do this.”_

Justin moved his body, rubbing his re-awakening erection against Brian’s slowly.  He kissed a path around the strong neck whispering, _”I want to fuck you so badly.”_

Brian moaned softly lifting his hips in a silent invitation.  He’d never allowed anyone inside his body.  He’d thought about it a lot, but for some reason he’d always held back and denied himself.  Now he understood why.  On some instinctive level, he’d been waiting on his Master.  It didn’t matter that they weren’t together physically because it felt real.  _”Yes, please.”_   A part of his mind couldn’t believe how readily he was submitting to his desire, but another part was rejoicing.  He was finally whole.

Justin ran his hands up and down those long legs.  A small part of him was scared especially since he'd never done anything like this before, but it seemed like he had a vast library of knowledge at his disposal.  He smiled when he realized Brian would teach him everything he needed to know.  _"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this."_

Brian’s skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his lungs felt deprived of oxygen.  It felt so strange to be experiencing these types of emotions at his age given the experience he had with men, but this was one experience that was new to him.  He was a bit apprehensive and yet, overly excited at the same time.  Like a child being afraid of the dark room, but knowing all the Christmas presents were in there waiting to be opened.  His hips arched and he fisted the sheets, offering and waiting.

Justin felt like he was slowly peeling the wrapper off his favorite candy bar.  His fingers explored deep dark recesses and he reveled in the sounds filling his ears.  Slowly he was learning to control the mental connection.  He could pull back just enough so he wasn’t feeling every sensation that Brian felt, but still be able to stay firmly locked with his familiar’s mind.  In this heightened state, he was able to pull things from the far reaches of his lover’s mind. _”So, you are mine to command?  You have to obey anything I want as long as I remain inside the rules?”_

Brian tensed at hearing those whispered words.  It was too soon for Justin to have that knowledge.  All his defenses were destroyed.  _”Yes, it’s true.  My fate belongs to you.”_

Justin kissed Brian’s lips gently.  _”I’ll never force you to do something bad.”_

Brian lifted his hips again.  _”Would you shut up and fuck me now, Master.”_


	3. The Familiar and the Friend

 

Brian groaned as he felt the first push into his body.  His knuckles were twisted so tightly in the sheets that they were white.  It was overwhelming.  His heart was racing and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath.  A thought flittered through his mind that he was going to die, but it was followed by another that wondered who cared because what a way to go.  Just when he felt nothing could be better than this, his entire body felt the pleasurable jolt that stopped his heart completely for a moment.  He clutched the sheet tighter not knowing whether he wanted to escape these intense feelings or beg for more.  He knew it was possible for pain to feel pleasurable, but he’d never experienced pleasure so intense it was painful.  He needed to come so badly that he knew each thrust was going to set him off.  His body was shaking and his mind was so occupied with trying to assimilate the sensations bombarding him that he didn’t even realize he was gasping, _“Please,”_ with each thrust.

Justin gripped the slim hips tighter and pushed deeper before losing control.  He collapsed onto Brian’s back placing kisses all across the broad shoulders and up the back of his familiar’s neck.  As he slipped free, he gasped softly, _“Fuck me.”_

Brian rolled over throwing Justin off his back and immediately climbed on top.  He captured the swollen lips of his tormentor shoving his tongue into the wet mouth that gave him such pleasure.  After a brutally satisfying kiss, he raised his head and stared into his Master’s eyes. _“Don’t mind if I do.”_

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s slim waist and raised his hips enticingly. _“Less lip, more hip, big boy.”_

Brian took his time exploring every inch of pale skin loving every gasp and groan he heard.  He thought he was going to die as he buried himself in his Master’s tight, hot cavern.   His thrusts were frenzied as he desperately sought release.  _“Please!”_

Justin rolled his head and moaned as he felt his legs being raised to rest on Brian’s shoulders.  In the heat of the moment, he lost his control and felt everything his lover was feeling.  It only took a couple more thrusts and he was flying over edge.  _“Come with me!”_

Brian slammed into Justin, threw his head back and groaned loudly as his body shook violently.  It took all his control not to pass out.  He fell forward into his Master’s arms gasping, _“So fucking good.”_

Justin’s eyes popped open and he looked around his old room.  His mother had insisted on him staying with her after he was released from the hospital.  He was gasping, sweating, and shaking.  He smiled and reached out with his mind.  _”Meet me tomorrow at the diner on Liberty Avenue.”_

Brian heard the voice and opened his eyes to find himself alone in his bed with the sheets twisted around his body.  He sighed and reached out to his Master.  _It’s not a good idea.  We should wait.”_

_”I’m tired of waiting.  Please meet me tomorrow.”_

Brian smiled. _“You know I have to obey your commands as long as they are within reason and don’t put you in direct jeopardy.  You don’t have to beg me.”_

_”I wasn’t begging.  I was being polite.”_

Brian laughed. _”Forgive me for being so forward, Master.  I’ll be there.  What time?”_

_”Whenever is most convenient for you.  I’m flexible.”_

_”Yes, you are.  How about after work…six?”_

_”I’ll be there.  G’night Brian.”_

_”Night  Justin.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian left work at five and went straight to the Liberty Diner.  He parked down the street from the Diner and got out of his car.  Making his way into the nearby alley he reached out with his mind scanning the area for any humans that might be within range to see him.  His nose wrinkled in disgust.  The alley was filthy and soon he’d be closer to the nasty than he liked.  When he was satisfied that no one would witness his change, he transformed into his feline form.

Brian tentatively made his way out of the alley.  He’d have done it a lot faster if he didn’t have to take the time shake each paw between steps as if that would somehow keep the dirt from clinging.  Once he made it to the sidewalk, he turned and headed in the direction of the diner.  His senses were on alert more than usual.  He’d learned that his feline form was greatly appreciated by humans.  It seemed they bred a variety of cat that looked a lot like the familiar feline form and ironically enough, they called the breed, Egyptian Mau.  That always amused him because it simply meant Egyptian cat.

The stories from his childhood came back with a rush.  How many times had he been told the story?  Their home world was becoming unlivable so a group of scientists, scholars, technicians, craftsmen, and artists had gathered together with their families and set out on a journey to find a planet that could sustain life.  After five long years in space they’d finally stumbled upon a planet that would fit their needs.  Unfortunately, the planet was already inhabited by a primitive race of people.  It was simple for them to relocate and stay hidden behind the veil of space-time.  They’d encountered the Egyptians in their feline form and set out to help the primitive race.  This had been their greatest mistake and the reason for their self proclaimed responsibility to help the entire human race.  They had been arrogant and enjoyed the way the ancient race had worshipped them as Gods.  This was the very argument that was used to defeat Brian’s proposal of once again living among the humans.

Brian stayed close to the buildings and stealthily moved closer to the Diner.  His powers were at their peak when he was in feline form.  Again it went back to the time of the great Egyptian Pharaohs when his people had fought side by side to keep that great society in power, until they realized how many other humans were being used as slave labor and dying in the fight.  At the time, the Egyptians had seemed to be the most intelligent and advanced people of their race.  Brian shook his head and the fur on his back bristled. Never again would his people be so stupid.  Sadly, when they’d tried to fix the error, some of their kind hadn’t been too happy.  They enjoyed the attention and adoration of the primitive race, so it had caused a rebellion. A few remained with the humans even mating with them, which is why now, centuries later, certain humans carried the Familiar gene.

Brian found a nice spot outside the diner, sat down curling his long tail around his paws, and waited for his Master’s arrival.

Justin and his best friend, Daphne, walked down the sidewalk towards the Diner.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this, Justin.”

“What can’t you believe, Daph?  That I’m on Liberty Avenue or that I’m going to meet the man from my dreams?”

Daphne shrugged.  “A bit of both maybe.”

“Well if he doesn’t show up, at least I’ll know it’s all in my mind and can move on.”  Justin rubbed his arms wondering if it really were his mind playing tricks on him.

Brian spotted Justin and walked up to him winding his feline body around his Master’s ankles.

Daphne dropped down and stroked Brian’s back. “Oh he’s so cute!  I wonder who he belongs to?”

Justin squatted and ran his hand along the back of the cat. The cat reared up and placed its paws on his chest and stared into his eyes.  He sucked in a breath as flashes of those eyes played in his mind.  He knew this cat.

Brian purred loudly sending his thoughts to Justin. _”You said I had to come, so here I am, but I didn’t think it was safe to show up in my human form.”_

Justin looked up at Daphne and smiled.  “He’s mine.”

“Justin!  You can’t just take that cat!  He looks expensive.  That’s not just some ordinary alley cat.”

Justin stood up and winked at Daphne as he tapped his chest and said, “Up.”

Brian leapt up and felt Justin’s arms cradle his body.  He pushed his head against his Master’s neck and purred louder.  _”Yes, I’m yours and you’re mine.”_

“See, I told you he was mine.”  Justin rubbed the cat behind its ears.

Brian climbed up onto Justin’s shoulder pressing his body against the side of his Master’s head and stared at Daphne as if to dare her to argue the fact that he was where he belonged.

Daphne put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.  “You look like a pirate, only with a cat instead of a parrot.”

Justin laughed.  “He’s amazing isn’t he?”

“Are you really going to keep him?”

“I told you.  He’s mine.”  Justin reached up to stroke the cat’s neck

“What are you going to name him?”  Daphne reached up to stroke the cat and heard a low growl.

“Seems he doesn’t like the idea of you getting that close to me Daph.”

Daphne put her hands on her hips and looked at the cat.  “I was his friend long before you came into the picture, so you’re just gonna have to get used to me.”

Brian meowed a few times. _”You might have been here first, but I’m here now.  Besides, I could turn you into a toad.”_

Justin had to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard.  “You’re jealous of a cat, Daphne!”

Daphne took offense at being laughed at by her best friend.  “Yeah?  Well you have a pussy on your shoulder!”

Brian hissed menacingly and scrunched down ready to leap on Daphne.  _”Oh no she didn’t just call me a pussy!!!  She must die!”_

Justin immediately knew what his familiar had in mind and reached up pulling the cat down into his arms and holding him tightly against his chest as he tried to stop laughing.  “You guys are going to have to find a way to get along.”  He looked over at Daphne trying to project a stern face.  “Apologize for calling him a pussy, Daph.”

“You’re joking, right?  You don’t actually expect me to apologize to a cat, do you?”

Brian arched his back and hissed again.  _“Let me at her, Master.  I just need one minute to wipe that grin off her face.”_

Justin ran his hand down the large cat’s back.  “Easy boy.  I’m sure Daphne will be happy to apologize.  Won’t you, Daph?”

Daphne looked from Justin to the cat and back to Justin.  “You’re serious?”

Justin nodded.  “Deadly.”

“Fine!  I’m sorry I called your stupid cat a pussy.  Happy now?”

Brian tried to jump out of Justin’s arms and growled loudly.  _”That’s it!  She called me stupid!  I’ll show her stupid!”_

Justin leaned down and whispered into the cat’s ear.  “You will not harm my friend.”  He then turned to Daphne.  This time all amusement was gone from his face and he looked directly into his friend’s eyes.  “As for you, apologize properly.  Now!”

Daphne took a step back when she saw how serious Justin’s face looked. “Okay, okay.  I’m really sorry.  I didn’t mean to offend you.  I had no idea this cat meant that much to you.”

Justin looked down at the large silver cat with black spots and hazel eyes.  He ran his fingers down the soft fur a few times as images of this cat staying with him in the hospital flashed through his mind followed by images of that gorgeous man who’d become his dream lover.  He felt a connection to this cat stronger than anything he’d ever known.  It was as if this cat was an extension of his very soul.  He looked back at his best friend and held her gaze once again.  “He means the world to me.”


	4. The Loft

 

_“HA!  Take that!”_ Brian wound his feline body around the back of Justin’s neck like a live fur scarf and hissed at Daphne.  He was clearly staking his claim and openly glared at the girl standing next to his Master.

Justin reached up and stroked Brian’s head.  “Easy boy.  What am I going to do with you?”

Brian purred, _“Anything you want to do with me.  I know you have a very clever imagination.”_

“He’s a little monster.  You should keep him in a cage,” suggested Daphne.

Justin cut his eyes over in his friend’s direction.  “He’s not a monster; he’s just fiercely loyal and a bit over-protective of me.”

“How the hell can he be loyal to you?  You just met!”  Daphne threw her hands up.

“No, we didn’t just meet.  I told you he was my cat.”

“Then why haven’t I seen you with a cat before now?”

Brian flicked his tail arrogantly.  _“Because you don’t know everything, that’s why.”_

Justin couldn’t help but laugh.  It was rather amusing to watch his friend fight with a cat.

_“Hey, I’m not just an ordinary cat!”_

“Sorry.  I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t offend me, Justin.  I just don’t know why you’d kept the fact that you own a cat a secret from me.”

Justin realized his mistake.  He’d answered Brian out loud.  _“This is going to take some getting used to.”_

Brian rubbed his head against Justin’s ear. _“You’ll get used to it, Master.”_

Daphne looked around.  “So where is this guy you’re supposed to meet?”

Justin shrugged.  “I guess he stood me up.”

_“I did no such thing!”_

Justin just scratched behind Brian’s feline ears.  “I guess we should just head home.”

_“You can go to my place if you like.”_ Brian nuzzled Justin’s neck.

_“Right.  How would I explain that to Daphne?”_

_“Tell her that you have a secret.  Say you met me a couple of weeks ago and I’m your Sugar Daddy.”_ Brian licked Justin’s cheek.

Justin’s eyes grew wide at Brian’s suggestion, but then he thought about it for a second and decided it was too good to pass up.  He took a deep breath and looked at his friend.  “Daph, I have a confession to make.  I met Brian a couple of weeks ago.  This cat belongs to him, but he said we could share him.”

Brian flicked his tail and purred, _“You can share yourself with me anytime.”_

“So, what’s his name?”  Daphne asked looking a little suspicious.

Justin thought quickly.  He remembered a painting of a lion that he’d been studying in art appreciation by Rembrandt.  “His name is Rembrandt, but I call him Remy.”

Brian arched his back.  _“WHAT?!  You couldn’t come up with a better name than that?”_

_“Would you prefer Fluffy?”_

Brian started making little gurgling noises.  _“You wouldn’t!”_

_“Try me._

“Oh, how cute.  Is Brian an artist?” Daphne looked at Justin with an excited expression.

Brian growled again.  _“No, Brian isn’t an artist.  Brian is a genius.  An advertising genius with his own company.  He’s gorgeous, makes a lot of money, and he’s hung. So there.”_

Justin snorted and then quickly got control of himself when he heard the disapproving sound Brian made.  “No, he’s not an artist.  He owns his own advertising company.”

“Owns his own advertising business?  How old is this guy?!”

Brian stretched out a paw and showed the little girl his claws.  _“I’m not old!  You must die for even suggesting it.”_

Justin held Brian half afraid the cat was about to launch an attack on Daphne.  “He’s not old.  He’s hot.”

“Well how old is he?”

_“Nosey little twat.  I’m thirty, if it’s any of your business.”_

Justin tried not to laugh, but couldn’t stop the snort that escaped. “He’s only thirty, Daph.”

Daphne wrinkled her nose.  “You’re right.  He’s not old, he’s ancient.  Ewww.”

_“Oh no she didn’t!  I’m sorry, Master.  I know she’s your friend, but she just crossed the line.  Just give me two minutes alone with her, or even better, let me turn her into a toad.”_

Justin snickered and held onto Brian tighter.  “I’m going to remember you said that when you’re drooling over him.”

“No chance of that.  I’m not into geriatrics.” Daphne shook her head.

Brian gave a loud yell and it took quite a bit of strength for Justin to keep him in line.  “We’ll see, Daph.  We’ll see.”  He looked at Brian and thought, _“How do I get to your place?”_

Brian was so mad he was shaking.  _“Walk down the street and you’ll see a black Jeep.  It has a keyless entry system so type in 6969 to open the door.  You’ll find the keys under the mat on the driver’s side.  You can drive us to my loft.”_

_“Holy shit!  You’re going to trust me to drive your Jeep?”_

Brian rubbed his head against Justin’s ear.  _“Of course, I trust you.  Besides, if something bad were going to happen, I’d know it because of our connection.  I’ve already looked into your mind and you’re a careful driver. Plus, if you let anything happen to my Jeep, I’ll kick your ass, so I know it’s all good.”_

Justin laughed and headed down the street looking for the black Jeep.  Daphne followed closely. “Where are we going?”

“I thought you wanted to meet the man of my dreams.”

“Really?  I’m going to get to meet him?  Sweet!”

Justin spotted the Jeep, walked around to the driver’s side, punched in the code, opened the door and retrieved the keys from beneath the mat.  He held them up and jangled them.  “Yes. You can meet him.  Get in.”

“Oh my God!  He lets you drive his car?”

Justin shrugged.  “Well it’s a long walk to his place from the bus stop.  What can I say?  He cares about me.”

Brian butted his head against Justin’s neck. _“Actually, I do.”_

Justin smiled brightly, climbed behind the wheel, placed Brian on the console between the bucket seats and put on his seat belt, quickly starting the engine and waiting for Daphne to buckle up.  “Let’s go.”

Brian swished his tail and glared over at Daphne.  _“Follow this road to the intersection, take a right, and drive two blocks to Tremont.  I live in the building on the corner…top floor.”_

Justin followed Brian’s mental instructions perfectly.  He pulled up in front of the building, found a parking spot, and got out.  He started to put the keys back under the mat when he got a message from Brian.  _“You’ll need those keys to unlock the loft door.”_

Brian jumped back up on Justin’s shoulder and pressed his body against the side of the blond head. _“The square headed key is for the main door to the building, and the other key is for the loft door.  Just get in the elevator, press the button for the top floor.  My door is directly in front of the elevator.”_

Justin opened the outer door and pulled up the gate so they could enter the elevator.  He pressed the button for the third floor and waited for the elevator to stop.  When he stepped out of the elevator he confidently walked to the big metal door as if he’d done this hundreds of times.

“Is this where he lives?” asked Daphne a bit skeptically.

Justin put the key in the lock and pulled open the big metal door.  His eyes scanned the interior with a mixture of awe and excitement. “Yes, this is where he lives.”

Brian jumped off Justin’s shoulders and disappeared into the bathroom, where he transformed and turned on the shower.  He quickly stripped off his clothes and jumped under the spray of water.  He took less than two minutes to complete his shower before turning off the water and getting out; wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed back into the living room.

Daphne had been exploring the loft when she heard a door close.  She looked up and almost passed out when she saw the most handsome man she’d ever seen walk out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.  His skin was still damp and drops of water were hanging to his hair.  He walked up behind Justin, wrapped his arms around her friend’s waist, and pulled him back into a hug.

She watched with a mixture of awe and envy as Justin turned in the man’s arms, hugged him tightly, and pulled his head down for a kiss.  She watched in fascination for a second before clearing her throat.  “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friend, Justin?”

Brian lifted his head and looked at Daphne enjoying the obvious lust in her eyes.  _“I think your little friend is lusting after my body, Master.”_

Justin gave his head a little shake trying to clear his foggy brain.  The kisses in his dreams had been hot, but that one had been utterly devastating. “Stop lusting after my man, Daph.  I thought you said he was too old and you weren’t into geriatrics.”

Daphne gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth before giving Justin an evil stare.  “Well, I was just joking.”

Brian laughed and walked over to Daphne bending down and kissing her cheek.  “You’re pretty hot yourself.  I’d fuck you.”

Daphne blushed and giggled like a school girl.  “T-Thanks.”

“So, you got to meet Rembrandt?  I’m sure he just loved you.”  Brian smiled and looked innocently at Justin’s friend.

Daphne blushed even more if that were possible.  “Well, he’s certainly a very gorgeous cat.”

Brian nodded.  “Yes he is.  He’s classified as an Egyptian Mau from one of the purest bloodlines.  He has certainly taken up with Justin, but who wouldn’t?   Just proves he’s one smart cat.”

Daphne nodded and tried to keep from staring at Brian’s naked skin.  “I’m Daphne.”

Brian took one of her hands and brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.  “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Daphne.” He gave a low bow and stood back up. “Brian the Bold at your service, my Lady.”

Justin walked up and ran his hand up Brian’s naked back.  “You mean at my service, don’t you Brian?”

Brian turned, smiled and cupped Justin’s cheek staring into his blue eyes. “Always at your service, my Lord.”

“Maybe I should just go and leave you two alone.”  Daphne made her way toward the door.

“Nonsense.  Just give me a moment to get dressed and I’ll take you both out to eat.”  Brian headed for his bedroom.

“Can we go to that diner on Liberty Avenue?  I always wanted to go there and I thought I had my shot today, but it seems those plans were changed.”  Daphne pouted and batted her eyelashes at Brian.

Justin rolled his eyes.  “Give it up, Daph.  He’s gay and he’s mine.”

Brian laughed.  “Sure, we can go to the Diner, but there are much better places to choose from.”

Twenty minutes later the trio entered the Liberty Diner and found a seat near the back.  Daphne looked around with wide eyes at the patrons.  “Wow!  This place is totally great.”

Brian shrugged and looked at Justin.  “What would you like to eat?”

Justin smiled brightly.  _“You.  I’d like to devour you right here, right now.”_

Brian shifted uncomfortably and squinted his eyes at Justin.  _“Two can play that game, little boy. I’d like to crawl under this table, pull your pants completely off, and start licking at your ankles, slowly making my way up your inner thighs.”_

Justin turned a bright shade of read and gasped, “Enough!”

Daphne jumped.  “Shit, Justin.  What’s your problem?  He just asked you what you wanted to eat.”

Justin licked his lips and glared at Brian.  “I’ll have a burger, fries, and chocolate shake.”

“That sounds good, make it two.”  Daphne nodded.

Brian raised his eyebrow and got up.  “I know the waitress.  I’ll just go put in our orders.”

Justin and Daphne watched him walk to the counter.  “He’s really awesome, Justin.”

Justin tore his eyes away from Brian’s form and looked at his friend.  “I know he is.  I think I’m in love.”


	5. Myrians

 

As Brian approached the counter he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle and quickly glanced around the diner.   He’d learned to trust his instincts over the years and right now, he felt like something was about to happen…something bad.

It happened so fast that even his Familiar warning hadn’t really prepared him.  The bell jangled, and two scruffy looking teens entered, carrying what looked like automatic weapons, waving them around dangerously, and screamed, “Everyone to the back.  NOW!”

Brian slowly backed up in the direction of his Master.  It was too public.  He had to figure out a way to handle this, but he couldn’t do anything to endanger his own people by revealing his powers.  He felt the chill slip up his spine and heard the all too familiar hiss in head.  Myrians.  His eyes widened as he stared at the two teens.  How could this happen?  How had he missed recognizing the scent of Myrians until it was too late?  He was bombarded with Justin’s feelings but he couldn’t reassure his Master without giving away his true nature to the two assailants.  He watched as they headed in Justin’s direction with apprehension and fear.  Justin was projecting his emotions so loudly that, of course, they would center in on him.

“Hey blondie.  Why don’t you come over here with me,” Tyler, head of a local gang and Prince to the great Myrian society, stated in a very seductive voice…almost hypnotic in nature.

Justin’s eye clouded over as he stood to do the bidding of that velvet voice.  He was screaming ‘NO’ inside his head, but his body walked toward the Myrian in a trance-like state.

Tyler put his arm around Justin’s neck and pulled the boy’s body against his chest.  “Now tell me, blondie.  Where is your protector?  We’ve heard rumors that the great Prince is among us.”

Justin fought with all his might not to look in Brian’s direction.  He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew instinctively that he had to protect Brian.  He forced himself to think of Chris Hobbs and the bashing.  It was the most traumatic thing he could think of and hoped the pain of that memory would keep him from reacting to the hypnotic sound of this man’s voice.

Tyler grunted and put a hand to his head as a blinding pain seared through him.  He almost lost his hold on the blond as the pain seemed to increase in intensity.  He violently shook Justin.  “Stop it!  Stop it now or I’ll shoot you.”

Justin felt much more confident than he should have at the moment, but he’d found a way to fight back and was supremely proud of himself for not giving this guy what he wanted.

Greg put his hand on his older brother’s shoulder.  “Are you okay?”

Tyler shook his head to clear it.  “Yeah, bro.  I’m fine.  It seems blondie here is more powerful than we gave him credit for.”

Greg turned and waved his gun around.  “In the back, all of you.”

Brian moved towards the back with the rest of patrons.  He had to do something, but what could he do?  If he used his powers, he’d be detected and forced to fight to save his life and that of his young Master.  He couldn’t afford to do that in public unless he was left with no other alternative.  He was happy to see that Justin was holding up extremely well, even without any training.  He just had to bide his time and wait for an opportunity to present itself.

Brian waited until they had walked back out into the main part of the diner.  “Okay listen up everyone.  We just have to remain calm.  No one try any heroics that might get us all killed.”

Daphne huddled closer to Brian’s body.  “They have Justin.  We have to do something.”

“I know.  We have to be careful or we could get him killed.”  Brian put a comforting arm around his Master’s friend.

Tyler spun Justin around and stared into his eyes.  “Where is your protector?”

Once again, Justin thought of Hobbs and all the pain he’d went through.

Tyler grunted.  Holding one hand to his pounding head, he used his gun hand to smack the blond hard on the side of the head, sending him sprawling to the floor.  “I told you!  Don’t do that shit!”

Justin groaned as stars exploded behind his eyes.  The pain was excruciating, but he welcomed it like an old friend.  He wasn’t going to surrender Brian to these assholes even if it meant giving his own life.  His mouth filled with the coppery taste of blood that must be coming from the gash on his lip.  He lifted his head from the cool tiles and wiped at his mouth as he glared up at his attacker.  He had no idea where this sense of calm was coming from or why he no longer felt the bone-chilling fear.  He certainly wasn’t trying to be brave.  His only thought was to protect his mate.  As soon as that thought crossed his mind, his heart almost stopped beating.  Yes, that was it.  He’d started thinking of Brian as his mate.  His skin tingled and his muscles tightened.  He didn’t understand what was happening, but he knew something had to.  There was no way he was allowing anyone to hurt Brian.  He blinked his eyes trying to clear his head a bit as he struggled to a sitting position.  “I’m not telling you anything.”

Tyler laughed.  “Oh you’ll tell me everything I want to know…eventually.”

Greg stood behind his brother.  “I don’t understand what’s going on.  He isn’t here.”

Tyler started to pace up and down.  “He’s got to be here.  If the kid is here, he’s here.”

Greg shook his head.  “That’s not entirely true.  Familiars no longer have to be with their Masters all the time.  He could be anywhere.”

Tyler glared at his brother.  “It doesn’t matter where he is!  He’d have transported here the second blondie was put in danger.”

“What if this kid isn’t his?  What if our information is wrong?”  Greg asked with a worried expression.

“Then we wipe all their memories and we go home in disgrace,” Tyler spat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Behind the Veil~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joan Kinney ran into the counsel chamber.  “Jack!  Brian’s in trouble.  We have to do something!”

Jack looked at his wife with a glare of annoyance.  “What are you talking about, woman?”

“He’s in trouble.  I just know it!”

“If he needed help, he’d have asked.  Now leave us to our business.”  Jack turned back to the other members of the counsel.

“Jack Kinney, you part the veil and check on your son right this instant, or I’ll make you wish you were never born!”  Joan screamed.

“Fine!  Spirits save us from hysterical females.”  Jack waved his hand and a crack appeared in the chamber wall, slowly revealing the inside of the Liberty Diner.  They all saw Brian standing with a group of people who seemed frightened.  Then they saw the two teens with guns standing over a blond boy.

“See!” Joan shouted.  “Now do something!”

“Benjamin!  Emmett!  In the counsel chamber, now!”  Jack’s voice bellowed.  Ben and Emmett materialized in the middle of the chamber instantly falling to their knees.

“At your service, my Lord,” they chorused.

Jack pointed to the wavering vision on the wall of the chamber.  “Take care of those ruffian Myrians and bring my son home safely.”

Michael burst into the chamber in time to hear Jack’s orders.  “I’ll go too, my Lord.”

Jack turned to glare at Michael for bursting in on the sanctity of the counsel chamber without an invitation.  “No, you’ll remain here.  The last thing we need is you messing things up.”

“He’s my best friend, my Lord.  I should be the one to save him.”

“Oh for the love of Magyk!  You’re not kids anymore, Michael.  He’s been living among the humans for years.  I’m pretty sure he’s moved beyond childhood dalliances.  It’s time for you to grow up and accept that.”  Jack returned his attention to his personal guards.  “Bring Prince Brian home unharmed.”

Ben and Emmett rose, bowed their heads, and parroted, “At once, my Lord.”  They instantly vanished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Inside the Diner~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin felt like hot molten liquid was running through his veins.  He couldn’t remember ever being so angry in his life.  He had no idea what was happening to him, but he knew that he wanted to rip these two guys into a million pieces.

Tyler turned and glared down at the blond.  “I’ll ask you one more time, blondie.  Where is your protector?”

Justin closed his eyes and brought the painful memory of his bashing back with frightening clarity.  He opened his blue eyes and Tyler stepped back when he saw them.  Something wasn’t right.

“What the fuck?” Greg took a step back as soon as he saw Justin’s eyes.

Justin focused his thoughts as he’d learned to do with Brian and aimed them directly at Tyler.  He watched in awe as the teen flew backwards and crashed against the counter.  He quickly turned his eyes towards Greg, sending him flying into one of the booths and closed his eyes as the power drained from him.

Suddenly, Ben and Emmett appeared in front of Justin.  “We’ll take it from here, gorgeous,” Emmett winked at the boy.

Ben levitated Tyler and Greg up in the air.  “Seems you boys have bitten off a bit more than you can chew.”

Emmett reached down and helped Justin to his feet.  “Doesn’t look like you needed any help, sweetie.”

“You must be friends of Brian’s.”  Justin knew that Brian was special, so it seemed there were more people like his mate in the world after all.

Emmett smiled.  “We’re part of the royal guard, honey, so I guess you could call us friends of Prince Brian.”

Justin’s eyes grew wide.  “Prince Brian?”

Emmett clasped a hand over his mouth.  “Shit.  Me and my big mouth.  Listen, I’m sure he’d have gotten around to telling you eventually.”

Ben whispered a few words and both the Myrian teens disappeared.

“What did you do to them?” Justin asked.

Ben turned and smiled at Prince Brian’s charge.  “Don’t worry.  I just sent them a few miles down the road.”

“Won’t they just come back?” Justin rubbed his chin.

“I doubt it.  I just deposited them naked in the middle of the street.  I think they’ll be busy for a little bit.”  Ben chuckled softly.

Emmett laughed.  “I love the way you interpret our laws, Ben.”

Ben shrugged.  “Do no harm.  I didn’t harm them in any way.”

“I know, but you definitely gave them something to remember.”  Emmett giggled.

“Are either of you going to explain to me what the fuck is going on?”  Justin asked.

“I think we’ll leave that to Prince Brian.”  Ben stated as he waved his hand in front of Justin’s face, instantly healing his cut lip.

In the next instant, Justin was sitting back in his original seat across from Daphne.  He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around the diner.  Everyone was going about their business like nothing at all had happened.  He looked toward the counter and reached out with his mind trying to locate Brian.  _“Brian, where are you?”_

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a reply.  _“Enjoy your lunch with Daphne.  I have some things to take care of, but I’ll be back soon.”_

“It’s too bad about your friend.  I was looking forward to meeting him, but thanks for bringing me here.  I’ve always wanted to see what this place was like.”  Daphne smiled brightly.

Justin rubbed his forehead and tried to get his bearings.  “It’s no problem, Daph.  I’m sure you’ll meet Brian soon enough.”

Daphne took a bite of her burger and nodded.

Justin looked down at the table and noticed he had a cheeseburger too.  He smiled and shook his head.  “I’m beginning to believe that anything’s possible.”


	6. Two Souls Mate

After materializing in the middle of the street completely naked, both Tyler and Greg quickly ran for cover and hid behind a dumpster in a nearby alley.  Tyler looked at his brother.  “We are so fucked.”

Greg shook his head.  “Pop is gonna kill us for sure.  Did you see his eyes?!”

Tyler grabbed his brother’s shoulders and gave him a mighty shake.  “You are never to mention that again, do you hear me?!”

Greg bit his bottom lip.  “Why?  What’s so wrong about it?  He’s…”

Tyler slapped his brother across the face hard.  “Don’t you dare say it!  It’s not true!”

Greg rubbed his jaw and glared at his older brother.  “You just don’t want it to be true, because that means you aren’t really the Prince.”

“I am the Prince!  Stop fucking around and find us something to wear.”  Tyler turned his back on his little brother and stared down the alley.  No fucking way was his position going to be usurped by some fucking human mongrel.  He’d be sure to have a long talk with his father as soon as he got home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Behind the Veil~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian walked into the counsel chamber with Ben and Emmett.  “What was so urgent that you had to have the royal guard escort me here, Father?”

Jack turned and looked at his son.  “You need to stay here.  This attack proves what I’ve been worrying about of for quite some time.  Craig isn’t going to stop until he destroys our way of life, and it seems he’s got some plan involving you.”

Brian gave his father a hug.  “Listen Dad, I know how dangerous the Myrians can be, but I can’t stay hidden behind the veil.  I have a life.  Besides, I have a charge now, I can’t abandon him.”

Jack shook his head.  “Brian what do you know about this so-called charge of yours?  He didn’t go through the selection process.”

“No, but neither did I this year.  He’s the real deal or he wouldn’t have been able to call me to him.”

“Do you know anything about his lineage?  If he’s one of the chosen few, we’ll need to document his accomplishments.”

“I have no idea about his lineage, Dad.  All I know is he has power, and we’ve already bonded, so all of this is a moot point.  Death is the only thing that can break a bond.”

“Death or finding your life mate.  I think it’s high time for you to settle down.  I have some candidates for you look over.  If you wish to go back out into the human realm, you’ll go with your mate by your side, or you won’t go at all.”  Jack clapped his hands and the large ornate doors opened.

Brian watched as six women and three men walked into the chamber.  He looked them over for a second before turning back to his father.  “I’m not ready to choose my life mate.”

“I don’t care, Brian.  The choice is no longer yours.  I’ve given you years to settle down and you haven’t.  You’ve shirked your responsibilities to your people long enough.  I will see you mated, and it will happen today.”

Brian took a step back.  He’d never seen his father act this way, and he’d certainly never seen his father ordering him to do something that would so drastically affect his life without any regards to his own feelings.  “You know I can’t pick just anyone.  There has to be a connection.”  

“Brian, you’re not listening to me.  You will pick your mate today.  You may choose anyone you like if you’re not happy with my choices, but you will choose someone.”

Brian realized that his father was deadly serious, so he turned and walked by each one of his father’s candidates pretending to look them over.  He reached out with his mind. _“I need you to help me.  You have to call me to your side.  Go somewhere private and demand me to come to you.”_

 

Justin was just exiting the diner with Daphne when he received Brian’s mental plea.  “Listen Daph, I have some things I need to take care of.  Do you think you can make it back by yourself?”

Daphne gave Justin a hug.  “Sure, Justin.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Justin waited until his friend got into her car and drove off before walking around the side of the diner, looking around to make sure no one was watching. _“Are you in trouble, Brian?”_

_“Yes, I do believe I am.”_

Justin stood close to the back of the diner and looked around carefully.  As soon as he was positive no one was watching he reached out with his mind.  _“Brian, I demand that you come to me now!”_

Brian materialized in front of Justin instantly.  He smiled brightly and leaned down, kissing the blond soundly.  “Thanks.  I needed that.”

Justin hugged Brian tightly.  “What happened?”

Brian turned his head and inhaled deeply smelling the fresh clean scent of Justin’s hair.  “My father had me trapped and was demanding that I choose a mate.”

Something inside Justin snapped when he heard what Brian’s father had intended.  “Well that’s just tough shit!  You’re mine!”

Brian hugged Justin tighter, smiled, and rubbed his face against the silky, blond hair.  “I know.”

“Take me home, Brian.”

Brian pulled back and looked down into Justin’s blue eyes.  “You want to go home?”

Justin noted the hurt expression on Brian’s face and nodded.  “Yes, I want you to take me home.”

Brian took a deep breath and tried to hide his hurt and disappointment.  “If that’s what you want…”

Justin laughed softly.  “Haven’t you figured it out yet?”

Brian tilted his head to the side.  “Figured out, what?”

“My home is where ever you are.”

Brian pulled Justin back into his arms and squeezed tightly.  “In that case, right now our home is the loft.”

When Justin pulled back from the hug, he realized they were indeed back at the loft.  He looked up at Brian and wiggled his eyebrows.  “I love it when you sweep me off my feet.”

Brian laughed.  “That’s not sweeping you off your feet. This is.”  He picked Justin up, threw him across his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, and jogged towards his bedroom.

Justin squeaked as he was thrown over Brian’s shoulder.  He slapped his palms against the perfect ass that suddenly appeared before him, laughing the entire time.  He fully expected Brian to dump him onto the bed, but was pleasantly surprised at how gently he was placed on his feet.  He wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck.  “I feel like we’ve done this so many times, but this will actually be the first time.”

Brian cupped Justin’s face and stared deeply into those blue eyes he’d come to love.  “We shouldn’t be doing this at all.  I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m much more attached to you than I should be.  There are some things I need to tell you about myself and my people.”

Justin connected his mind with Brian’s and learned everything he needed to know in a matter of seconds.  “I appreciate you sharing all that with me, Brian, but it really doesn’t make a difference.  I’ve felt like you were my mate almost from the start.”

“I know.  I felt it too.  It was so strange.  Nothing like this has ever happened before, but I think we should do this properly.”  He dropped to his knees in front of Justin.  “I offer myself into your keeping.  I ask for your heart in exchange for mine, and I promise to keep you safe even at the expense of my own life.”

Justin dropped to his knees facing Brian.  He didn’t understand where the words were coming from, but they felt right so he started to speak.  “I accept your offer.”  He placed his left palm on the slightly muscular chest directly over the heart.  He smiled when he felt Brian’s hand press against his chest, mirroring his actions.  “I give you my heart and take yours.  From this day forth, my every action will be guided by what your heart needs.”

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes and whispered together.  “We are one.”  The air surrounding them was charged with electricity and seemed to pop and spit with its intensity.  They leaned forward and felt the current run through their bodies as their lips touched, merged, and molded.  Their tongues hungrily sought the others and their hands eagerly discovered every inch of their suddenly naked forms.

Brian moaned softly as he felt his body slowly rising from the floor.  He pulled back and looked into his mate’s eyes.  He sucked in a shocked breath when he noticed that Justin’s once blue eyes were now red.  Everything made perfect sense to him now.  His father would loathe his choice of a mate, but maybe this was what was necessary to ensure the continuation of his race.  He leaned more fully against Justin.  “Claim me as yours.”

“I already have, many times, and I will many more times, just as you will claim me.”

Brian surrendered completely to his mate.  Every touch on his skin was magnified as it was also felt in his mind.  He received all the pleasure Justin was feeling and wondered if he’d be able to contain it all.  He didn’t even flinch as he was penetrated without the use of a condom.  

Justin moaned as he felt himself sink into the overwhelming heat.  This was a million times better than all the times before, and they’d been beyond amazing.  He pushed until he was embedded as deeply as possible before he allowed himself the privilege of breathing.  “It’s amazing…you’re amazing.”

Brian clutched at Justin’s shoulders as his body was held into place by his lover’s power.  He’d never felt more cherished or secure.  His mind drifted on every pleasurable wave that floated through his body.  He was an instrument and Justin was playing him like a true master.  Not one inch of his body was devoid of pleasure.  Each strong thrust sent him spiraling higher and higher, with only the strong arms of his mate to keep him from falling into the abyss.  All too soon, he felt his body tightening.  He forced his eyes open and met Justin’s gaze as his body exploded.  Hot molten lava was flowing into the very depths of his being and he screamed, not in pain, but because he just couldn’t contain the overwhelming gluttony of sensual ecstasy.

Justin’s cry joined Brian’s as he felt himself sink into the rapturous abyss.  He wrapped his arms around his mate’s body and held on as if his life depended on being able to hold them aloft.

Brian held Justin just as securely and asserted his power just enough to move their bodies over the bed and slowly lower them onto the soft duvet.  His body was still shivering in reaction.  “Fuck. That was amazing.”

Justin laughed softly.  “It was beyond amazing, but I’m sure it will be even better when you return the favor.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Behind the Veil~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack looked at each member of his royal guard. “Did you locate him yet?”

Ben stepped forward and dropped onto one knee.  “I’m sorry, my Lord, but Prince Brian is no where to be found.”

“That’s impossible!  There is no way he could penetrate the veil without my permission, so he has to be here somewhere.”  Jack bellowed at his guards.

“Sire, I assure you the Prince is not here.”  Ben kept his head bowed as he received the brunt of his King’s displeasure.  “Maybe his charge called him.”

“Don’t talk such nonsense, Benjamin.  Not even the call of a charge can’t override my lock on the veil without my consent.  The only person that would hold that kind of power would be Brian’s mate, and since my son has no mate, he must be here somewhere!”

“Sire, allow me to look for him in the human realm.  I will find the Prince and bring him back.”

“So be it.  Take Emmett with you.  When you find my son, tell him that he will be punished severely for his lack of obedience.”  Jack waved his hand and took his seat at the head of the counsel table.  He rubbed his temples and wondered what he was going to do with his boy.  Things were heating up with the Myrians and he needed Brian to be in a position to take over should he fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Myrian Clan Base~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What do you mean you allowed the Prince to escape?!”  Craig screamed at his cowering sons.

“You sent us into a situation without all the facts father.”  Greg stuttered.

“I gave you all the information you needed to bring me the Familiar Prince.”

Greg lifted his head and looked into his father’s eyes.  “You failed to mention we’d be fighting another of our own kind.

Tyler smacked Greg on the back.  “Shut the fuck up.”

Craig narrowed his eyes.  “What are you talking about, Greg?”  He didn’t think there was anyway that his sons could possibly know what he’d done.

“You sent us in to fight with another Myrian,” Greg answered.

Craig relaxed thinking his sons only believed Justin to be another of their kind.  “I didn’t think that would make a difference considering you are both my sons.  You shouldn’t have any problems taking down any Myrian.”

Greg glared at his father and wondered why he wouldn’t just tell them the truth.  He figured he’d force the issue.  “He wasn’t just any Myrian, Father.  He was our brother but you know that already.”


	7. Ancient Rites

 

Brian stretched and yawned, then turned over to look down at the boy snuggled against his side.  He still couldn’t believe that he had a mate, and not just any mate, but a Myrian.  He knew his father was going to lose his mind, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt this was exactly what his people needed to repair the rift that had been going on for far too long already.  He stared up at the ceiling and tried to recall all he’d read about their ancient society.

The Myrians had once been the Familiar’s Masters.  They lived in peace and harmony, each depending on the other for their survival.  All that had changed when the Myrian leader believed the Familiars to be beneath them and started treating the Familiars as slaves rather than trusted confidants.  When the slave collars had been forced onto his people, that had been the final straw and the Familiars had rebelled.  The collars had dampened the Familiar’s powers and made it possible for the Myrians to control that power without the host’s consent.  The Familiars hadn’t taken much of that treatment before the Great War was started.  The war had lasted for generations until their planet was on the verge of destruction.  That’s when they’d all left their home in search of a new one.

Brian’s hand moved to his neck.  He’d never had to wear a slave collar, but he’d heard the horror stories.  On some level it excited him, thinking about being completely controlled by another person.  His eyes drifted closed as images of him on his knees, tied to the bed, tied to a wall, and rendered totally helpless flashed through his mind.  He wasn’t fooling himself; he knew he’d hate to be someone’s slave in the way his people had been enslaved, but there was something very exciting about the idea on a sexual level.

“You look totally hot tied down and helpless.  I’m just thinking of all the naughty things I could do to you.”

Brian’s eyes popped open to see Justin smiling down at him.  “Shit!  You scared me.”

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to intrude on your thoughts, but you were projecting those images very _loudly_.”

Brian sucked his lips between his teeth and stared up into Justin’s eyes.  “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Hell, with thoughts like that, you can wake me anytime.”  Justin kissed Brian’s shoulder.  “So, want to tell me what brought on all these fantasies?”

Brian opened his mind to Justin revealing all he knew of his race’s history.

“I’m glad your people got away from those Myrain idiots.  What a bunch of losers.”  Justin snuggled closer to Brian’s side.

“I have something else to tell you.  Maybe you shouldn’t think too harshly of the Myrians.”  Brian hugged his mate closer.

“Well, it has nothing to do with me, but personally, I think they were morons.”

Brian pulled Justin up so he could look into his Master’s eyes.  “Justin, you are Myrian.”

“What?!”

“I saw your eyes earlier, when you were using your power.  They went totally black and that’s strictly a Myrian trait.  It’s one of the reasons witches were labeled demonic in the early days.  The true witches were Myrians, so when they used their powers, their eyes turned black.  It scared the hell out of the humans and so they labeled all witches demons.” Brian gently rubbed circles on Justin’s back.

“That means we’re enemies.  It just can’t be.”  Justin looked into Brian’s eyes.

“Hey, who says we have to be enemies?  Just because our ancestors had some big fight doesn’t mean we have to continue it.   As a matter of fact, I was thinking we’d be the ones to end the feud.”

Justin scrunched up his nose as he stared at Brian.  “You mean that we should forge peace between our people?”

Brian nodded and smiled.  “Sure!  I’m the Prince of the Familiars and my mate is a Myrian.  We can’t really continue a war with my mate’s people now can we?”

“But what about the Myrians?  What if they want to continue the war?”  Justin looked worried.

“I guess we’ll just have to make sure you hold a position of power in the Myrian ranks.”

Justin looked a bit shocked.  “How do you plan on making that happen?  Especially considering I had to be told by you that I was even Myrian.”

“Well, as my mate, I can offer the Myrians a compromise.  If they put you in power, then I’ll welcome them behind the veil once more.  It’s simple really.”  Brian nodded his head and smiled a smug little smile.

“What about the rightful heir?  How would you feel if a Myrian demanded that you give your reign over to another Familiar?”  Justin asked.

“If it was the right thing for my people, then I’d gladly hand my crown over.  I’m not power hungry and I’d never put my crown over the well-being and happiness of my people as a whole.”

Justin smiled.  “That’s what I love about you.”   
   
“You mean you aren’t after me for my money and gorgeous body?  I think I’m hurt and offended.”  Brian poked Justin in the side.

“I’m definitely after your hot body.  How about I just take what I want?”  Justin wiggled his eyebrows at Brian remembering the vivid fantasies his mate was having earlier.

Brian swallowed.  “That’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Too much talking makes Brian a boring boy.”  Justin’s eyes went black as he used his powers to violently shove his mate up against the headboard.

Brian sucked in a shocked breath and reached out to his mate with his mind only to run into a mental block he couldn’t break down.  He tried to speak and found that he no longer had the ability.  He felt a trickle of fear run down his spine along with the sweat that seemed to pop up on his skin.  What had he gotten himself into here?

Justin looked at his mate and knew he was mentally squirming.  He closed his eyes and brought up images of knives slowly cutting down Brian’s back as he watched the blood bead up.  He felt Brian’s fear as real as if it were his own and tried not to smile or show any emotion.  If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

“So, you want to be a slave and treated as such, do you?”  Justin opened his eyes and glared into Brian’s.  “I have some fantasies of my own.  Do you like them?”

Brian’s eyes grew large as the images of him being forced to lick Justin’s boots, his face being pushed against the floor, him being tied and helpless as man after man was allowed to use his body.  Even though some of it turned him on, he wasn’t about to give into this type of treatment without a fight.  He screamed, “No,” over and over again in his mind and fought with every ounce of his strength.

“That’s right, boy.  Fight me.  I want you to struggle and fight.  It will make the claiming of your body all the more sweeter for me.  And be sure that I will claim you.  Nothing you can do will stop me.  I’m going to love making you beg me to fuck you even while you hate it.  I’m going to enjoy watching you squirm and know that you don’t want me to do things to you, but you can’t stop me.  I can’t believe I never knew these things about myself before now.  Maybe my Myrian blood is stronger than either one of us believed.”

Brian felt the fear coiling in his belly and blossoming into a full-blown panic attack.  He couldn’t catch his breath as his mind was bombarded by images of things that under different circumstances he might have found intriguing.  He knew he couldn’t fight his mate and wondered how he could have been so wrong in placing his trust in Justin.   

As soon as that thought crossed Brian’s mind, all the images stopped abruptly.  Justin pulled Brian into his arms and held him tightly.  “I’m sorry.  I went too far.  I never meant for you to question your trust in me.”

Brian was reeling from all the emotions he was feeling, but he finally calmed down enough to listen to what Justin was saying.

“Please forgive me.  I’ll never do anything like that again.”  Justin was slowly rocking Brian back and forth as he fought the tears that were pooling in his eyes.  “I couldn’t survive if I thought you’d lost faith in me.”

Brian pulled back and wrapped his arms around Justin’s shoulders, holding his mate tightly to his chest.  “It’s okay.  You didn’t know.  I keep forgetting how young you are and that you haven’t had much experience with your powers.”

Justin shook his head and kissed Brian’s shoulder.  “That’s no excuse.  I violated you in the most horrendous way.”

“Ssshhhh.  No you didn’t.  You stopped.  That’s what’s important.  You listened to me.  You could have easily carried on.”  Brian gently rubbed circles on Justin’s back.

Justin pulled back and his pain filled eyes met Brian’s.  “Will you ever trust me again?”

Brian smiled.  “I do trust you.  If nothing else, you just proved to me that you’d put my desires above your own.”

Justin took a shaky breath.  “I’m not so sure I’d be so forgiving if I were in your place.”

“I think you would be.”

“So what did you want to talk to me about?”  Justin pulled back and tried to change the subject.  He was still feeling the aftermath of what he’d created with his mind.

“Well, I was actually going to discuss the possibility of wearing the ancient slave collar for you.”

Justin’s eye went wide.  “Are you nuts??!  After what I just did to you?”

Brian reached up and pushed the hair off Justin’s forehead.  “Will you ever do anything like that ever again?”

“No fucking way!”

Brian grinned.  “See.  It was a learning experience for both of us.  So, yes, I’m still willing to wear your collar.”

“I’m not so sure, Brian.  I think that’s way too much responsibility.  I’m not sure I’m ready to take that on.”

“That is the very reason I believe you are.  You don’t think you know everything, and we both know that you’ll listen to me.  I think it’s the only way we can insure the reconciliation of our two races.”

“I’ll have to think about that some more and we’ll talk later.  I’m not sure now is the right time to make this decision.”

Brian kissed Justin’s lips gently.  “Already you are making very wise decisions, Master.  I will yield to your greater wisdom.”

Justin playfully smacked Brian’s shoulder.  “Very funny, but I do have to get back to my house.  I’m sure my Mom will be worried senseless about me.”

Brian looked lost for a moment.  “What do you mean?”

“I have to go home, Brian.”

“But this is your home.  I’m your home just as you’re my home.”

Justin could hear the hurt and confusion in Brian’s voice.  “I’m really sorry, but my mother will be worried.  I can’t just disappear.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”  Brian nodded his head as if the matter were already resolved.

“You can’t!  How the hell am I supposed to explain _you_ to my mother?”

Brian sighed.  “I’ll transform and you will take Rembrandt home with you.”

Justin’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.  “Now that could definitely be fun.  I’m sure my mother wouldn’t have a problem with me having a cat, especially a cat as smart and as handsome as Remy.”

“Don’t go getting any funny ideas.  Just remember that while I may be in cat form, I’m still very much sentient.  So, unless you want your mother to think you’re fucking a cat, you’d better behave.”

Justin threw his head back and laughed.  “I don’t have any designs on your feline body, but I can’t wait to see what my mother thinks of you.”

Brian groaned.  “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”


	8. Going Home

 

Justin walked into his house with Remy sitting proudly on his shoulder.  He reached up and scratched under the cat’s chin.  “You sure are heavy, Remy.”

_“Watch it, Master.  You’ll hurt my feelings and I might scratch that leather coat you love so much.”_

Justin laughed.  “You keep those claws away from my coat.” 

Brian extended his claws just enough to sink into the skin.  _“Just remember, I can still make my feelings known.”_

“Ouch! Hey! Retract those claws!  You just remember I can put you in a cage.” Justin lifted Remy off his shoulder and sat him on the floor.  “Now you be a good boy, or else.”

“Who are you talking to Justin?  And where have you been?” Jennifer walked into the room with a worried expression on her face.

“Sorry, Mom.  I stayed at a friend’s house.”

“You could have called me, Justin.  This just isn’t like you.  Is there something wrong I should know about?”

Brian sat on the floor and looked back and forth between mother and son.  He needed to do something to help Justin.  So he stood up on all fours, his tail held high, and brushed against Jennifer’s leg purring as loudly as he could. _“You so owe me for this.”_

Jennifer jump and let out a little screech.  “What is that?!”

Justin quickly picked Brian up and cradled him against his chest.  “This is Rembrandt, but I call him Remy.  He’s a cat.” He tried really hard not to snicker when he said cat.

“I can see it’s a cat, Justin.  What I meant was, what is it doing here?”

“He lives here.  He’s my cat.”  Justin stroked Brian’s fur as he stared at his mother.

“No, he doesn’t live here.  I won’t have a cat shedding all over my house.”

Brian growled a little in the back of his throat.  _“I do not shed!  How dare she?  I’m not some common variety house cat. I’m a Familiar!”_

“Now look what you did, Mom.  You’ve hurt his feelings.  I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Remy shedding all over the house.  He’s a very special kitty.”

Brian butted his head against Justin’s chin.  _"Kitty?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!”_

Justin couldn’t contain his laughter any longer and buried his face against Brian’s fur laughing.  When he finally calmed down a bit, he looked at his mother.  “He’s my baby, and I’m keeping him.”

Brian once again sank his claws into Justin’s flesh.  _“Baby?!  You need serious fucking help!  You sound like a teenage girl who’s just found out she’s pregnant!”_

Justin lost it again and laughed harder.

“Are you high, Justin?  Have you been taking drugs?”

This only made Justin laugh that much harder.  _“I wonder what she’d think if I told her that I was talking to my cat in my mind and that all I really wanted to do was take my cat to my room so he could transform into a man and then I could fuck his brains out?”_

Brian flicked his tail and turned his face away from Justin.  He couldn’t even look at the boy.  _“Its official.  You’ve lost your damn mind.”_

Justin had tears in his eyes and he took deep breaths trying to control himself.  “No, Mom.  I’m not taking any drugs at the moment.”

Jennifer shook her head.  “Go get cleaned up.  Your father is coming by tonight.”

Justin stiffened.  “What the hell does he want?”

“Justin!  You won’t talk about your father in that tone of voice, do I make myself clear?”

“Why the hell do you allow him to come around here?”

“Why are you always so hostile towards him?”

Justin shook his head in disgust. “He’s never once acknowledged that I’m his son, but I’m supposed to be grateful that he drops by and pats me on the head once about every five years or so?”

“He’s always provided for us, Justin.  He’s married.  It’s not like he can just tell the world you’re his son.  He’s listed as your father on your birth certificate and you carry his last name.”

“So fucking what?”

“You won’t use that language in this house, Justin!  And you will respect your father!  Craig has done the very best he could for you.”

Brian stiffened in Justin’s arms.  Craig Taylor was Justin’s father.  Holy shit!  He rubbed his head against Justin’s chin.  _“Why didn’t you tell me Craig Taylor was your father?”_

Justin was trying to keep his emotions in check, but when it came to discussing his so-called father, he got pissed off every time.  When he heard Brian’s question, it just set him off even more.  “He’s not my fucking father, okay?  I don’t have a father!  Are you happy now?”

Brian recoiled from the look in Justin’s eyes and noticed that they were slowly going black.  He knew he needed to do something before Justin’s powers burst forth.  He did the only thing that popped into his mind, he bit Justin’s nose hard.

The pain cut through Justin’s emotional turmoil quicker than anything else, and Brian was happy to see his eyes go back to their natural blue color.  “Ouch! Why the fuck did you bite me, Brian?”

Jennifer was appalled by her son’s outburst, but she didn’t miss the fact that he’d called the cat, Brian.  “Who are you talking to, Justin?”

Justin realized his mistake almost as soon as he’d said it, but there wasn’t anything he could do but try to distract his mother.  “I was talking to the damn cat.  Who did you think I was talking to?  Besides, it doesn’t matter.  I’m not going to be here when Craig arrives.”

“Yes you will be and that’s final; especially if you are serious about attending PIFA.”

Justin glared at his mother.  “What has that got to do with anything?”

“Who do you think is going to pay your tuition?”

Brian’s skin bristled and he rubbed his head beneath Justin’s chin.  _“I’ll pay for your tuition.”_

Justin closed his eyes and rubbed his face against the soft fur, feeling tears of frustration prickle behind his eyelids.  _“Thank you.”_

“Justin, you’re not making any sense, sweet heart.”

Shaking his head and rubbing his face against Brian’s soft fur, Justin finally calmed down.  He was drawing strength from his mate without even realizing it.  That’s when he had an epiphany of sorts.  He’d meet with his father and finally tell the man exactly what he thought and how he felt.  “I’m sorry, Mom.  I’ll go get cleaned up.”

Jennifer sighed.  “Your father will be here in an hour.”

Craig Taylor schooled his features and smiled his best smile as he rang Jennifer’s doorbell.  He needed to figure out what was going on with Justin, and fast.

Jennifer opened the door and smiled.  “Hello, Craig.  Do come in.”

Craig walked into the small two bedroom house and looked around at the sparse furnishing.  It was nothing like the house he lived in, which was practically a mansion on the other side of town.  “I’m really glad you agreed to let me drop by.”

“You’re always welcome here.”

Justin walked up behind his mother and heard what she said to Craig.  “Those are my Mother’s sentiments, not mine.”

Craig looked beyond Jennifer and got the first glimpse of his son in over ten years.  The first thing he noticed was the rather large cat perched on his son’s shoulder…the Familiar.  Not just any Familiar either, he was looking at the Prince of the Familiar nation sitting on his son’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry to hear that, son.”

“Don’t call me your son.  I don’t have a father.”

Jennifer turned and glared at her only child.  “Justin!  You apologize to your father this instant!”

Craig laid a hand on Jennifer’s shoulder.  “Leave the boy alone, Jen.  He has a right to his feelings.”

“Dinner’s ready, why don’t we all sit down?”  Jennifer led the way into the small kitchen.

Justin sat down and watched his mother fawn all over the man she claimed was his father.  It made him sick to his stomach.  Craig sat at their small little table, in their tiny little kitchen dressed in suits that cost more money than his mother made in six months.  He watched as his _father_ wiped the silverware with his napkin like it wasn’t clean.  He felt his stomach churning and wanted to throw something at the pretentious snob.

Brian leaned closer to Justin’s head. _“Careful Justin.  I can only dampen your thoughts if you aren’t projecting them too hard, but if you start screaming your thoughts, I won’t be able to keep your father from picking up on them.”_

Justin took a calming breath and looked into Brian’s feline eyes.  _“I’m sorry.  I know I shouldn’t let this get to me.”_

Brian gracefully leaped from Justin’s shoulder to the table and sat down next to Justin’s plate, glaring at Craig Taylor.  He wasn’t about to let this man hurt his mate anymore.  It was time he made his claim perfectly clear to the older man.

Jennifer gasped and looked at her son.  “Justin!  Get that filthy animal off the table!”

Brian turned his head so he was looking at Jennifer and hissed.  How dare she call him a filthy animal?  He was extremely clean.

Jennifer jumped back and Craig spoke up.  “I’ll take the animal with me, Jen.  It’s obviously mad.”

Justin met his father’s eyes.  “I’d love to see you try, old man.”

Craig was taken aback by the fierce determination in Justin’s voice.  He knew that Myrians were much stronger when they were connected to a Familiar, and this wasn’t just any old Familiar…this was the Prince.  He turned to Jennifer and used his powers.  “Jen, you don’t have my favorite wine.  Go to the store and pick up a bottle.”

Jennifer stood up.  “I’m so sorry.  Yes, of course I’ll go.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Justin watched as his mother left the house and faced his father.  “Good job getting rid of Mom, but what do you think you can do now that she’s gone?”

“I wanted to talk to you in private about things your mother will never understand.  You know what I’m talking about, don’t you son?”

Brian leapt back onto Justin’s shoulder and took up the ancient battle pose.  He wanted to make sure that Craig knew his son wasn’t fighting alone.

Craig noticed how the Familiar positioned himself and understood the implied threat.  If he used his powers against Justin, the Familiar was going to fight and fight hard.  He had never seen a Familiar in a fight-to-the-death pose, well not in person.  He’d seen the ancient Egyptian depictions, but this was truly a sight to behold.  His son had won over the Familiar Prince to the extent he was willing to fight and die in service of Justin.  This was wonderful news.  He started to lift his hand in a gesture of surrender, when he found himself slammed against the wall unable to catch his breath.

“Don’t even think of using your powers on me, old man.” Justin stood in front of his father and waved his hands.  “It seems I’ve discovered some powers of my own.”

Craig coughed and took a few gasping breaths.  “Yes, indeed, you have unlocked your potential, my boy.  I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“I don’t need or want you to be proud of me.  I’ve been fine all these years without your interference, and I’m sure I’ll be just fine now.  You need to go back where ever it is that you came from and stay the fuck away from me and my mother.”

“I can help you, Justin.”  Craig tried to reach out and touch his son’s mind, but he was blocked.

“If and when I ever need your help, old man, I’ll ask for it.  Now it’s time for you to go away before my mother returns.”

Craig found himself in the middle of town, standing in the street completely naked.


	9. Cat-tastrophe in the Making

 

Justin woke up and automatically reached out with his mind.  _“Brian, where are you?”_ When he didn’t get an immediate response, his heart sped up as his eyes scanned the room frantically.  _“Where the hell are you, Brian?”_

_“Can’t…talk…now.”_

This response was enough to ease some of the tension in Justin’s shoulders, but he didn’t understand why his mate couldn’t talk to him.  He left the room and headed to the kitchen, spotting his mother at the table drinking a cup of coffee.  “Have you seen Br…ummm Remy?”

“Actually, he’s in the living room playing with Jimmy.” Jennifer smiled brightly.

“Jimmy?! As in little Jimmy from next door?” Justin turned to go see what was going on.

“You’ve got to see it, Justin.  It’s so cute.  That’s one smart cat.” 

Justin gave his mother a shocked look.  “I thought you didn’t like Remy.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”  She stood and led the way into the living room holding up a hand to caution Justin to be quiet.

Justin stood outside the door and looked into the living room and tried to keep from laughing.  He watched his mate dashing back and forth, chasing after a beam of light.  As soon as he calmed himself down, he reached out with his thoughts.  _“Brian you really don’t have to do that.  I know you’re trying to maintain the façade of being a real cat, but you really don’t have to do this.”_

Brian watched the little light dance across the floor, felt his muscles tighten in preparation and launched his body through the air, landing on the offending spot, experiencing a moment of predatory glee.  It was the most frustrating thing in the world.  He knew he couldn’t catch the light, but he couldn’t resist the lure and pounced every single time.  Once again the light was flitting across the floor, so he crouched down, flattened his ears back against his head, and crept slowly in the direction of his tittering prey.  He heard his mate’s thoughts, but his mind was intent on capturing the dot that kept eluding his clutches.  _“Can’t,”_ the light zipped by in front of him and his head whipped around to follow its path.  _“Talk,”_ again he was distracted by the flash of light. _“Now,”_ he flung his body through the air, landing with a loud thump. _“Must,”_ he turned in quick circles around and around. _“Catch,”_ he flew across the floor as fast as his legs would carry him determined to kill the prey.

_“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_ Justin watched as Brian dashed back and forth. “Hey Jimmy, how about you hand me that flashlight.”

The eight year old walked over and handed the flashlight to Justin.  “He really likes to play.”

“I’m sure he does, pal, but I don’t want to wear him out this early in the morning.  Maybe you could play something else.”  Justin ruffled the little boy’s hair.

“Sure!  He can do all sorts of neat things.  Watch.”  The kid ran over and grabbed his glass of water which had a bright neon green straw.  He sat down on the floor and wiggled the straw. 

Justin watched in amazement as Brian once again crept across the floor until he was near the glass.  He rose up slowly and started chewing furiously on the end of the straw.

“See!  He can drink from a straw!” Jimmy clapped his hands excitedly.

“Isn’t that just amazing, Justin?”  Jennifer shook her head in awe.

Justin leaned over and whispered in his mother’s ear, “You do realize that cats can’t suck through a straw…they don’t have the lips for it.”

“Well he still looks adorable.” Jennifer grinned at her son.

Justin rolled his eyes and turned back to watch Brian valiantly slaying the drinking straw with a finesse and gusto that seemed to scream aristocrat. _“Do you think you’ll be done performing at some point in the near future?”_

Brian made little growling noises in the back of his throat as he gnawed on the end of the straw. His tail was held straight up, perpendicular to his body and only the tip was swishing back and forth. _“I tend to exhibit numerous characteristics and mannerisms of a cat if I maintain my feline form for any length of time, and if you breathe a word of this to anyone, you’ll feel more than my sharp claws on your fine ass.”_

Justin smirked at the haughty tone of his mate’s thoughts.  It was amazing that he could pick up on something like that, but Brian was definitely proving that he was raised as a member of the royal bloodline.  _“Well, excuse me, your royal highness.  I’m not the one running around chasing little dots of light and chewing on straws here.”_

Brian was enjoying the mental sparring as much as he was enjoying the fact that he had killed the straw. _“Peasant.”_

Justin raised an eyebrow. _“Snob.”_

Brian turned his head to fix his feline eyes on his mate. _“Peon.”_

_“Pompous ass.”_

Brian growled, laid his ears back, dropped his tail until it was parallel with his body and stalked across the floor in Justin’s direction. _“Now you’ve gone too far.  I demand retribution in the form of a duel.”_ He swatted Justin’s leg making sure to keep his claws retracted. _“If I had a glove and was a little taller, I’d slap you in the face with it.”_

Justin laughed out loud, completely forgetting about his mother and Jimmy, squatted down and picked Brian up, cuddling him against his chest.  “Here’s your chance, slap me.”

Jennifer looked at her son. “What did you say?”

Realizing he’d actually said it out loud caused Justin’s face to turn a nice shade of pink.  “Nothing.”  He stepped around his mother and headed back to his room carrying Brian.  “See what you made me do?”

_“That’s right.  Blame the cat.”_ Brian rubbed his head against Justin’s neck and purred.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Behind the Veil~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack looked back and forth between Emmett and Ben. “What do you mean there is no sign of Brian?”

Ben ducked his head for a moment before meeting his King’s eyes.  “We did a thorough search, Sire.  We didn’t pick up any trace of him.”

“Are you telling me that my son is dead?” Jack glared at the two elite members of his personal guard.

“Maybe not, Sire.  He could be masking himself from us.” Emmett bit his lip as he waited for the outburst.

“He doesn’t have enough power to mask himself from us, not unless he’s mated to another powerful Familiar.” Jack paced up and down in front of the chamber table.

“What do you want us to do, Sire?” asked Ben.

“Keep looking.  I won’t give up hope until you bring me his body.  I’ve already sent a summons to Taylor, so I’ll find out if he knows anything.”

Emmett and Ben bowed and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Myrian Headquarters~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyler stood in front of his father and tried not to laugh.  “We told you that he wasn’t as easy to handle as you claimed.”

Craig glared at his youngest. “The point to remember here is that he did it.  He won the trust of the Prince.  Now all we have to do is convince him to trust us.”

Greg shook his head in disgust.  “Why do we need to bother with that?  Why not just take him by force?  We would have the Prince’s full cooperation if he thought his charge  was in danger.”

“How do you suggest we do that, son?  I’m more powerful than both of you and I couldn’t lay a finger on Justin.”

“You created this problem, father.  It seems you didn’t do too much planning.” Greg rubbed the back of his neck.  “If you acknowledge him as your son, he’ll be heir to the throne.”

“Since I’m not planning on dying any time soon, he won’t take the throne for a number of years.  Hopefully by then, we’ll have figured out a way to ensure he’s on our side.” Craig took a seat behind his desk.

Tyler came running into the room waving a piece of paper.  “We’ve been summoned to appear before King Jack!”

Craig stood, snatched the paper from his youngest son, and mumbled distractedly, “I’m the only King you will acknowledge…King Jack, indeed.”  He quickly scanned the page.

**Royal Summons to Appear**

 

Craig Taylor and Sons

You’re Presence if hereby Formally Requested to Appear before His Royal Highness King Jack Kinney three days from the date of this notice.

 

Disobey this summons under Pain of Our Swift and Terrible Displeasure.  Our Vigilance is Ever Wakeful, Our Vengeance is Just and Sure.

Given under our hand and seal  


“Can you believe the nerve of those imposturous aristo-cats? How dare they summon me like some mediocre serf?!” Craig smacked the paper on his desk. “Send a note to Jennifer informing her that Justin’s presence is requested in three days.”

“What does he have to do with this?” asked Greg.

“We’ve all been summoned and we’ll go as a family.  I can’t wait to see the look on Jack Kinney’s face when my son walks in with his son.”  Craig grinned.

Greg glared at his father and stormed out of the room.  Tyler shrugged and went to send the note.


	10. The Ultimatum

 

Three days later, Brian once again stood before the Counsel of Elders. This time he wasn’t disputing their policies but announcing he’d found his mate and would like a formal bonding ceremony.

Jack looked at his son. “I’ll need to meet your intended first, and then we’ll set a date and go from there.”

“No. We’ll have the ceremony today.”

“Brian, it just isn’t done. You’re the Prince. Arrangements will need to be made,” insisted Jack.

“Father you wanted me to find my mate, and I have. If you want me to have a formal ceremony, it will be held today or not at all.” Brian stared into his father’s angry eyes.

“I have the Myrians coming today – “

“Perfect. They can also witness my bonding.”

“Be reasonable, Brian.”

“What is your answer, Father? I’m not changing my mind on this.”

“Very well. Have your intended ready in one hour. As soon as the Myrian delegation arrives, we’ll see to your ceremony.”

“Thank you, Father.” Brian turned and left the chamber with a smile on his face. Everyone was in for quite a shock today. 

He quickly made his way to the royal vaults, entering and locating the slave collar. He tucked it under his shirt and made his way back to his chamber where he’d hidden Justin.

As soon as he entered his private chamber, he locked the door. “Justin, it’s me.”

Justin came out of the closet and walked up to Brian. “I missed you.”

Brian leaned down and kissed Justin quickly, pulling back and showing him the collar. “I got the collar.”

Justin took the collar, surprised by how light it felt in his hands. He turned it over looking at Egyptian designs. “Do these markings mean anything?”

Brian nodded his head. “It says, ‘Abandon your pride, your will is mine.’”

Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure. It’s the best way to end the conflict between our people, and I trust you with my life.”

Justin nodded and slipped the collar into his pocket. “So, what happens now?”

“We need to get dressed. The Myrian delegates should be arriving shortly, and our ceremony will start off the negotiations.”

Justin blew out a slow breath. “I have never been so nervous in my life.”

“Everything will be fine. We’re doing what’s right and everyone will understand that in time.” Brian hugged Justin tightly.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Craig and his son’s entered the Counsel chamber with a flourish. “What is the meaning of summoning me here?”

Jack stood up and gestured for Craig to have a seat at the table. “We have many things to discuss.”

“I’m sure you think we do.” Craig smirked, thinking of how his son had won the heart of the Familiar Prince.

“Before we can begin our talks, my son has decided to take his mate and wishes to hold the ceremony today, so if you don’t mind indulging us…”

Craig looked at his son’s and wondered what was going on. He thought his son had the Prince locked down. Who was the Prince going to bond with? “I’m sure that is fine.”

Jack nodded to Emmett, who struck a huge gong. As the final wave of sound dispersed, the doors to the chamber opened and Brian walked in flanked by members of the royal guard. He was wearing a simple white tunic in a style similar to what ancient Egyptians wore with his crown sitting proudly on top of his head. His bare feet made no sound as he walked to the middle of the room, turned and kneeled. “My Father, my King, and my spiritual leader, I submit myself to you asking permission to bond with my chosen.”

Jack walked up to his kneeling son. “My son, my Prince, and my Heir, I grant your petition to join with your chosen mate. Let the ceremony begin.”

Emmett struck the gong once more, and Justin entered the chambered. He was wearing a hooded cloak that covered his entire body and head, keeping his identity a secret. He stopped in front of Brian. “My intended are you prepared to submit to me, casting aside any and all obligations, and put me first?”

Brian was extremely proud of Justin’s strong voice. They’d worked very hard on the words of this ceremony, so there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind how devoted they were to one another. “I am.”

“Do you promise to obey my commands without question?”

“I do.”

Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out the collar, quickly clasping it around Brian’s neck even as the outraged cries from the Counsel members echoed in the room. Shouts of, “What the hell is going on, Don’t put that collar on my son, Seize him, and No,” bounced of the walls around them.

Justin waited for the room to grow quiet again, before he pushed back the hood of his robe and stared directly into his father’s eyes. “It has been brought to my attention, father, that you are the leader of the Myrian people. Is that correct?”

Craig smiled a huge smile and nodded his head. 

“Then, as Crown Prince of the Myrian nation, I claim Prince Brian as my mate.”

More shocked gasps were heard and Jack’s was the loudest. “I forbid it!

Brian stood next to Justin and looked into his father’s eyes. “It is done. I belong to him.”

Craig jumped up and let out a loud whistle. “Yes! We control the Prince.”

Justin turned, eyes going black, and growled, “You control nothing! He is mine and mine alone. As of this moment, you will take your orders from me, father. I have no desire to usurp your throne, but this fighting ends today. You will either abide by my wishes or I will challenge your crown. Make no mistake father, I will defeat you and take your place as King if you force my hand; however, if you choose to be reasonable and end this war, you may keep your little throne.”

Craig sputtered, “You can’t do that.”

“Watch me, father. I’m tired of all the fighting. It’s time our people lived together in peace as we should have always done.” Justin smiled at Brian.

Jack walked up to Brian. “Why son?”

“It’s time to end the war, and this was the easiest way to ensure that would happen. Besides, I trust Justin with my life.”

“I can see that. You’ve allowed yourself to be collared by the enemy. You’ve brought shame and disgrace on our family name.” Jack shook his head.

“I’ve brought peace to our people. Justin and I are going to retire to our chamber and allow you and the Myrians to talk things out. I sincerely hope you take this opportunity to right old wrongs, Dad.”

Jack looked at Brian and smiled. It had been so long since his son had called him Dad. He gave a curt nod of his head. “You’re right, my boy. It is time to heal old wounds. Go enjoy your mate; I’ll take care of the politics.”

Brian hugged his father, took Justin’s hand and led him out of the chamber, heading for his private quarters. “I can’t wait for you to try out the collar.”

Justin grinned, focused his power into the collar and felt Brian stiffen. “Do you like that?”

Brian licked his lips and nodded. “You can’t do things like that when we’re in public. I might embarrass myself.”

Justin laughed and followed Brian into their room. He pulled off the cloak and sat down on the edge of the huge bed. “Now, my Prince. I would like you to remove your clothing.”

Brian reached up to undo the clasp holding his tunic in place but his hand froze as if a force had grabbed it. He looked over at Justin and raised an eyebrow. “I can’t undress if you won’t let me do it.”

Justin grinned. “I’m just getting used to controlling the collar. Pretty soon I’m going to have you spread out on the bed, helpless.”

Brian swallowed hard, feeling his arousal double. “As you wish, Master.”

Justin released his mental hold on Brian’s arms and watched as the tunic fell to the floor. His eyes roamed over every inch of Brian’s body, stopping to stare at his erection. “Someone is a little excited.”

Brian laughed. “More than a little.”

Justin stood and removed the rest of his clothing. “On the bed.”

Brian crawled up on the bed, lying down on his back, spreading his legs wide and looking up at Justin. “Is this to your satisfaction?”

Justin licked his lips. “Not yet, but it soon will be.” He moved between Brian’s legs, sliding his body against his mate’s. “I predict that we are going to have one hell of a sex life.”

“I believe you’re right,” answered Brian, bringing his hands up to curve over Justin’s shoulders.

Justin focused on the collar and Brian’s hands were suddenly snapped up and pinned to the mattress on either side of his head. His legs were pushed up and out and also pinned in position. Justin ran his tongue over Brian’s chest, licking and sucking his nipples before slowly working his way lower. “You are so sexy.”

Brian squirmed, unable to move much due to the invisible bonds holding him firmly in place. He tried to tug his hands free, testing the strength, but found he was completely helpless. When he felt Justin’s hot mouth engulf him, he almost cried out, keeping the sound inside by biting down on his lip.

Justin raised his head and looked up at Brian. “Naughty boy. You’re not supposed to keep quiet. I enjoy hearing you.”

Brian groaned as he felt Justin’s mouth resume its torturous ministrations. He was just beginning to get into what was going on when he felt something large, almost too large, enter him. It hurt and he tried to thrust up to get away from the burning pain, but he wasn’t able to move. “Fuck!”

Justin swallowed Brian’s length as he mentally stretched him. He could feel Brian’s thighs quivering, listening to his whimpers of both pain and pleasure. He was so hard that he wondered if he’d last more than a second. He swallowed over and over as he bobbed his head. When Brian’s whimpers became moans, he knew it was time. He released his hold on Brian’s dick and rose up on his knees between the spread thighs. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Brian looked up into Justin’s eyes, licked his lips and nodded.

Justin released his mental hold on Brian’s legs, pushing them up on his chest and exposing his hole. He walked forward a bit on his knees and pushed the head of his cock against Brian. He took a deep breath and pressed his hips forward, moaning as he sank all the way inside.

Brain hugged his knees against his chest and groaned loudly as Justin pushed inside. He closed his eyes tightly as colors danced behind his eyelids. He felt an invisible force rubbing against his aching cock and cried out as his world exploded in a myriad of stars.

Justin plunged inside a few more times, feeling Brian’s muscles clenching around him. He threw his head back and yelled his pleasure to the universe, before dropping on top of Brian and kisses him roughly. “I love you.”

Brian returned Justin’s kiss. “I love you, too.”

Justin rolled off Brian and snuggled against his side. “I wonder how our fathers are doing.

“If they survive, there’s hope for us all yet.” Brian hugged Justin close to his side.

“I just hope there are no flashlights to distract your father from negotiations,” Justin whispered.

Brian turned over and pinned Justin’s hands to the mattress. “How dare you bring that up? I told you it only happens when I maintain my feline form for an extended period of time.”

Justin laughed and looked up into Brian’s eyes. “I happen to like that about you.”

Brain moved between Justin’s legs. “I’ll give you something else to like about me.”

“For the rest of our lives?” asked Justin.

“For all eternity.”

The End.  
March 5, 2009


End file.
